


Paul Stubs His Toe - One-Shot

by sunflower_beatles



Category: Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Other, Short One Shot, its hilarious, paul screams like a pterodactyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_beatles/pseuds/sunflower_beatles
Summary: short little one-shot i wrote awhile back about paul mccartney (your boyfriend) getting injured.





	Paul Stubs His Toe - One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: i wrote this little one shot based off that video of 70s paul making a scream similar to that of a pterodactyl. this link is a gif from the video- https://tenor.com/view/argh-paul-mc-cartney-paul-mc-cartney-beatles-gif-5674724 but i couldn't find a link to the real video :/ sorry my dudes. but anyways. ENJOY!!  
> ~flek

Paul and I are sitting on the sofa watching a program on the telly, his arm around my shoulders, when he decides to get up to fix himself and me a drink. “What would you like, love? Wine?” 

I nod. “That sounds perfect, Paulie.” He gets up off the sofa and disappears into the kitchen. I hear the wine bottle pop open and glass clinking as he pours the drink. Then, suddenly I hear a BANG and a horrible squeal. I leap up and dash into the kitchen to see Paul with the wine down the front of his shirt, grimacing in pain. 

“Oh, Paul, what happened!” I take the glass from his hand and set it down, and help him to the nearest chair ten feet away. 

He clenches his teeth and mutters, “Stubbed my goddamn toe. Really hard.”

I frown sympathetically at my boyfriend. ”I'll go grab you a change of clothes, you're covered in wine,” I say, and run upstairs to grab him a change. I come back with a soft long-sleeve shirt and some loose jeans. He balances on me as I help him out of his sopping pants and into the jeans. He cries out in pain as I slip the fabric over his foot. Paul changes his shirt. 

“I'm going to have to take off your sock, love,” I say. “I need to see if you broke anything.” He looks at me with his hazel puppy eyes and nods. I slowly remove his sock and he digs his fingernails into my arm while suppressing a scream. “Okay, okay it's off, Macca, it's off.” He’s breathing heavily. 

I look at his foot. It's already purple and swelling. I'm guessing he broke his pinkie toe and the toe next to it. 

“It looks pretty bad, Macca, I think we should go to the hospital.”

Needless to say, we missed the rest of the television program that night.


End file.
